


For A Moment Longer

by Gwen_Katana



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Mandomera, MandomeraWeek2021, Picnics, Pining, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwen_Katana/pseuds/Gwen_Katana
Summary: Mandomera Day 1 Prompt, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Picnic Lunches (from Day 4)Takes place during season 2Combining prompts because why not
Relationships: Din Djarin/Omera
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16
Collections: Mandomera Week 2021





	For A Moment Longer

Din opened his eyes slowly. His HUD revealed the branches and leaves of the tree he was lying under. His arm resting underneath his helmet, acting as a makeshift pillow. Sorgan’s summer sun casting a dappled shade through the leaves upon the picnic blanket spread out on the soft grass. The sun’s rays warmed him through his flight suit. His helmet picked up the sounds of bubbling water nearby, along with children’s laughter. One child whose giggles he instantly recognized.

He was about to get up and find the kid before trouble found him instead when a voice next to him kept him in place.

“You dozed off,” she said.

He turned to the voice and saw that it was Omera. She was lying next to him on the picnic blanket, her head propped up by her hand, her hair loose from the braids that kept her hair away from her face. The wavy strands softened the sharp angles of her jawline and high cheekbones. He wanted to touch one of the wavy strands that were softly swaying in the afternoon breeze, but his free hand remained where it was resting on his stomach. She was beautiful and Din couldn’t look away.

“I didn’t,” he said. “Just resting my eyes for a moment.”

Omera smiled wryly, “Do you often snore when you’re resting your eyes?”

“I don't snore,” he deadpanned.

Omera’s wry smile grew wider. “I must have misheard then, perhaps it was one of the frogs Winta and the little one are chasing by the river bed.”

“Are they…?” He turned to where he heard their laughter earlier.

“They’re fine,” she said. “I can see them from here.”

He relaxed, knowing she had eyes on them. He turned back to look at her when she said, “I’m glad you were able to ‘rest your eyes’ for a moment. You’ve had an eventful day.”

Din doesn’t remember what led up to their picnic lunch but he believed her. He could feel the stiffness in his bones and joints as if a chill had settled deep within his tissue and marrow. He stretched to try to relieve the tension and gazed back up at the tree above him. “This is nice.”

Omera moved to rest her head back on the blanket, her hands resting on her stomach. Her hair spread around her head and she looked at him with a warm smile, “It is.”

He marveled at how easy it was to be around her. How peaceful it could be. He doesn’t want the day to end.

“I wish you could stay,” Omera said with a sad countenance.

Din was about to respond when the temperature dropped suddenly and snow began to fall heavily around them. Din sat up and caught a snowflake in the palm of his gloved hand. When he looked back to where Omera had lain next to him, she was gone. An eerie silence surrounded him. “Omera?” he called out as he stood up.

A droid’s voice cut through the silence, “Wake up, Mandalorian!”

Din jerked awake, drawing his blaster in the direction of Zero’s voice. He was back on the _Razor Crest_ and the events that led him to sleep in the hull of his ship came back to him. After his conversation with Frog Lady, he grabbed his tool box and began to work on the ship’s repairs outside.

He held on to the last vestiges of his dream. It had felt so real. The warmth of the Sorgan’s sun, the feeling of soft grass underneath him. The image of Omera, as beautiful as he had last saw her months ago. His dream was the only comfort he had as cold winds pierced through his flight suit and gloves. While his hands worked, he idly wondered if she dreamed of him too.

**Author's Note:**

> I skipped this day last week to work on prompts that came easier to me, but now I'm circling back to finish off Mandomera Week. Only two more to go. I know it's a bit of a cliche to do the dream sequence but I couldn't resist the contrast between the dream and the cold planet Din and co. get stranded on. I also like the idea of Din being partly grumpy because he was pulled away from a very sweet dream. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
